The house with Ivy up the side
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: A girl that no one knew about has been found by a series of events involving guys, an old haunted house, and a female vampire. Now she is pissed that she was found and may be out for blood. What happens next? Read to find out. Reviews mean more chapters.


This is my oc talking about things as they happen as if she was telling her lives story to a person inside her head. Here goes.

-.:o0O0o:.-

It was supposed to be a secret. The fact that I was alive, the fact that I had been born. The government wasn't supposed to know about me. Technically, I don't exist. Or, I shouldn't exist.

If it wasn't for the fact that the boy made a bet with his friends that he could stay in the haunted house for the weekend- _my_ haunted house, thank you very much, then nobody would know I was there.

I live in that house, the one on the back corner of the neighborhood, in a small town called Maxville. The house was a big thing, a blue-grey color with ivy growing up the sides. Everyone called it haunted because years ago there had been some pretty strange things going on.

Like my cousins hiding their werewolf in the attic and letting it howl and crash into things every full moon, making lots of scary noises to wake the neighbors.

And the stories of people going in and not coming out. That last one may have been my fault, but its just so funny to see mortals scream and flail when they fall- or are pushed, down the basement stairs and into a portal to the netherworld.

This house belongs to my Grandma. Hey, just because I don't technically exist doesn't mean that I don't know who my family is. I grew up with all my family members around me.

And I do mean all... anyway, Grandma, well, she kinda sorta maybe might have possibly forgotten 'bout the house, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the untested potion I put in her wine last christmas...

This house may be very old, but I remember it being built. My family has a thing for living a long time. And not aging. And drinking blood. And other wonderfully not-creepy stuff like that.

Yeah, we are vampires, that's what I meant when I said that I grew up with _all_ my family members. We don't age. At all. It's no fun when after 150 years you still can't tease your older brother about having grey hair. Because he doesn't.

Most of my extended family looks like they could be my siblings. Vampires can choose when they stop aging, but we have limits. We have to stop between the age of nine and thirty-five. After age thirty-five, if you haven't chosen yet then you stop aging anyway. Whether you like it or not. I chose 18. Most of my family is around that age. Grandma, my great-great-great Grandma, and I look like triplets, and its just so much fun to terrorize the villagers together- I mean shopping... We like to go shopping together...

We vampires have a few powers of our own, and I might explain that later. These powers come in handy with pranks. Grandma always takes part in them too.

I remember the time we put blue hair dye in all the shampoo in the house. All the guys were so mad. All the girls knew about it so they were just laughing their butts off. We didn't use our powers for that one, but we did use them in one prank where we locked all the gents in one room.

We used telepathy and telekinesis, and possibly a little bit of phsyke manipulation, to tell them where to go, and then to lock the doors. We left them there for a couple weeks.

Vampires don't have to eat. Or go pee- which, by the way, is totally awesome. But we do get bored...

Of course the guys got revenge on us for that, and then we got them again. Our house is always a never ending prank war. Usually between the genders or the couples. Revenge is a big part of the undead life.

I am usually an easy going person, but if someone touches my books, then there will be trouble. This new cousin of mine didn't know much about me, but he thought he could keep up with me in the pranking department. He was wrong. He was actually pitiful, even for a newbie.

We had this little prank war going on and then the little twerp thought he could survive touching my most prized possession. My books. Nobody touches my books.

He didn't tell anyone about his plan, so no one told him how...violent I could be when angered. He stole all my books when I was out hunting and hid them. When I felt him touch them I raced back home.

We have super speed, too- really our theme song should be that one that goes... Oh, what was it again? Oh yea!- 'Older, Better, Faster, Stronger'

And with what I said about him touching the books, well, I just have a connection to them. And an alarm system. Well, when he touched them the alarm went off and I ran home. I

beat him up so bad that I almost killed him. No one in the family blamed me. They all knew how much I loved my books. He hid my books in grandmas house with ivy all up the sides.

I went there to retrieve them and I decided to stay there. It was a quiet town. Until people decided to explore my house.

The stupid boy had come in around ten o'clock two nights ago, and I might have possibly done something to reveal my... Less human nature.

Now they wanted me to go to this weird school for people with powers. They put me into a jail cell to hold me until they knew what to do with me. I couldn't get out. They put me in a holding cell for supers.

Lovely. This person who wears too much white comes into the room and is all like, "you have to go to this place called Sky High."

And I tell her that I don't wan't to go. And she said that I have to go to train to be a superhero. I tell her that i'm not a super hero and she said that I have to go whether I want to or not. And that when I was unconscious the put a microchip in my body somewhere so they would always know where I was.

I asked her who she was and she said she was the principle of sky high. I tell her that I am a vampire and she tells me where I will be staying. I object and say that I want to stay in my grandmothers house. She said that I could claim it and go there everyday, but I would have to go to someones house. Later she introduced me to the people that I would be staying with.

Earlier she had told me that the people lived near my grandmothers house and that I could visit it everyday. I walked own the hallway to meat my temporary care takers and found more people in the room than I had expected. There was a boy about 18 years old. I recognized him from my last night in grandmas house.

"YOU!"


End file.
